Summer Love
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: First AD fic. Its summer, and school is out. This may be a very special summer for the girls. Sakaki meets a new guy, is she falling for him? Does someone have their eye on Kagura? And are Yukari and Nyamo falling for the same guy? Please R&R!


Hi everyone! This is my first Azumanga Daioh ficcy, and I hope I do ok on it. Currently I've seen up to ep. 14 of the series. I think it would be great for the Azu girls to get some romance. So I'm dedicating this fic to that happening to some of my favorite characters, Sakaki, Kagura, Yukari, and Nyamo. I kinda like SakakixKaorin but I won't make this yuri. Well, ok time to start ch.1!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hehe School is finally out for summer break again! Whoohoo!" Yukari, class 3's teacher exclaimed laughing. Her class looked on at her sweatdropping. She was right though, high school was out for spring break. Almost anyway. Yukari's friend, the gym teacher, Minamo or Nyamo came in the classroom to deliver Yukari some papers.

Nyamo sighed. "Yukari, what are you doing?"

"Hehehe, oh nothing. So Nyamo, what do you say after schools out we go get drunk at Yot-chan(sp? Remember the bar from ep.3?) and find a nice guy to parteh with!?" Yukari asked laughing wildly.

"…Yukari! This is not the place to talk about that!"

"Oh lighten up Nyamo! Its summer!"

Before Nyamo could reply the bell rang, school was finally out for break! All the students packed their things up and left. Except for one, a spaced out half asleep Osaka. She just sat there, staring into space. Yukari and Nyamo were a bit too busy arguing about something to notice though. Little Chiyo-chan then came running back into the classroom and up to Osaka.

"Miss Osaka? Miss Osaka!" she yelled at her friend.

Osaka slowly turned her head to Chiyo, with that out of it smile she's always got on her face. "Huh? Oh, hi Chiyo-chan!" she greeted.

"Osaka, what are you doing? School's been out for 15 minutes! Its summer break now." Chiyo-chan explained.

"Oh. I was just thinking. Chiyo-chan, have you ever wondered why a hot dog is called a hot dog? I mean, why is it dog? Couldn't be a hot cat or a hot bird?" Osaka said.

"Um well…i..uh…"

"Hey! Chiyo-chan, Osaka, GO HOME!" Yukari yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" They both said and left for home.

"Well Nyamo, lets go!" Yukari said, ready to party as soon as possible.

"Yukari…" Nyamo said sighing.

Yukari laughed and took her friend by the arm out of the classroom. They were more than likely off to a bar..

::Meanwhile with Chiyo and Osaka::

Chiyo and Osaka were on their way home. Chiyo-chan turned to her friend, "Osaka, I was talking with the girls earlier, and we're going to have a sleepover at my house tonight! Can you come?" she asked smiling.

"A sleepover? Yeah sure, that's sounds great Chiyo-chan." Osaka replied.

"Alright, come to my house around 6:30 ok?"

"Ok. Bye Chiyo-chan, see you later." Osaka said as the two parted ways.

"Bye!" Chiyo said waving.

Later, Yukari and Nyamo are out at a bar, drinking. Yuakri isn't drunk yet, but she's on the verge of it. "Hehehe, so Nyamo have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" Nyamo gives Yukari a small glare. "Heh, I didn't think so. You really need to try harder!" she said, hiccuping.

Nyamo sighed, "Why? I don't care, I have a busy life I don't need a boyfriend. And by the way, I don't see you with one either Yukari." she replied, smirking slightly.

"That's because I don't want one right now! I could get any guy I want! You on the other hand Nyamo, is there any guy who'd want to go out with you anymore?" Yukari asked, giggling.

Nyamo was fuming, Yukari had really pissed her off. "Oh really!? Well Yukari, come on then, choose any guy in here, any guy, and I'll get him to go out with me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? A bet? Your on Nyamo! I'll choose a guy, and if you get him to go out with you I'll pay you 100 bucks! But, if you can't…then you have to pay me and treat me to a delicious steak dinner!" Yukari declared.

"Fine! Oh and also Yukari, if I win, you'll treat me and my new man to that dinner." Nyamo agreed.

"Fine!" Yukari said, extremely confident she could win this. She scanned the room for a guy who looked single. There were a lot, but none were good enough. Suddenly though, she spotted her target, about to walk right by them. She smirked, "Oh um, excuse me, sir!" she called out to him. The man stopped and looked over in her direction.

"Yes?" he replied. He was very handsome and pretty young looking. He had short black hair, and soft but strong looking brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans.

"Well, see my friend here wanted to know if you'd come over and maybe have a little drink with us?" Yukari asked, pointing at Nyamo, who was blushing. She nodded shyly in reply to what Yukari had told him.

He smiled gently at her. "Of course." He replied and went over and sat down. Yukari had moved over one so he could be in the middle of the two.

"My name is Yukari Tanizaki and this is my friend, Minamo Kurusawa, or you can just call her Nyamo, everyone else does." Yukari explained.

Nyamo blushed. She smiled up at the man. He was very handsome and seemed quite kind. She actually wanted to get to know him. "Yes. Hi..you can call me whatever you like. …um..whats your name?" she asked. She was nervous and she knew she was blushing.

"My name is Ryou Tokizawa. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kurusawa. And you too, Miss Tanizaki." He said smiling, and taking a small sip of his drink.

Nyamo smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ryou…" she said, she thought she might actually like him, he was very polite and nice. What was this the beginning of?

::Meanwhile::

It was now almost 6:30, and Sakaki was on her way to Chiyo's house. The little gray cat just bit her yet again so that had her down, but she was excited about being able to see Mr. Tatikichi again and being able to spend the night with her friends. She was lost in thought, so she didn't notice the boy walking his dog near her. The dog looked at Sakaki and started to wag its tail. He went over to her and barked. This snapped Sakaki out of her little dreamland and she looked down at the dog. She smiled warmly.

"Hello there." She said to him, wondering whether to pet him or not.

"Bad dog, Buster we don't do things like that!" the boy who was walking him scolded. Sakaki blinked and then he looked up at her. They were eye to eye, the same height. "I'm really sorry miss, he just gets excited sometimes." The boy apologized.

Sakaki smiled and shook her head, "Oh no its fine really, I don't mind." She said. She looked down at the dog, Buster. "Um…do you think it would be alright if I…pet him?…" she asked cautiously.

The boy blinked, "Oh sure of course, he doesn't bite or anything." He assured her, smiling.

Sakaki smiled and gently put her hand to Buster's head, and began petting him softly. His fur was so warm and soft, it was a good feeling. He was a pretty dog, a mix breed but German Shepherd looking, though his face and muzzle were tan. He also had pretty amber colored eyes she noticed. Buster licked her hand and smiled a doggy smiley up at her. She looked at the boy and smiled. "Thank you. He's a very good dog." She said, smiling warmly. She noticed the boy wasn't too bad looking himself. He seemed her age, he had somewhat untidy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and kind of baggy jeans. But Sakaki's mind wasn't really on that.

He smiled, " Thanks. So um, you live around here?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yes. Down there." She replied pointing in the direction of her home. "You?"

"Yeah, up that way a bit." He replied.

"Oh really, that's where I'm headed its where my friend lives." Sakaki told him.

"Really? Cool. Hey, I never got your name, mine's Kiriya Tokizawa." He said.

"I'm Sakaki--"

As she's telling him her last name a truck drives by making a lot of noise.

"Its nice to meet you, Kiriya." Sakaki replied.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Sakaki." Kiriya said. He then hears a little meow and he begins looking around. Sakaki blinks.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Um.." he began, but then a little kitten jumped out of his pocket and onto Sakaki's shoulder.

Sakaki blushed a bit, looking at the little kitten.

"Mew…"the little kitten said, looking at Sakaki. She was in awe of how adorable it was. The kitten was black with white paws, and had big soft brown eyes. She gulped and picked it up off her shoulder, she then stared at it, smiling. It didn't bite her!

"Is this your kitten?" she asked Kiriya.

He blushed a small bit, "Yeah..her name is Mya, I guess its kinda weird but I love cats."

Sakaki's eyes widened slightly, "Really?…" she smiled at little Mya and sat her down. "Mya…" Mya mewed and began rubbing her head gently on Sakaki's hand, purring. This made Sakaki smile even wider than before and blush more too. "She's..so sweet…" she said.

Kiriya smiled, "Thank you. She likes people." He told her.

Sakaki continued petting Mya and Buster as well. Then it dawned on her, she was supposed to be at Chiyo's! She reluctantly stood up. "Oh…I'm sorry, but I frogot, I need to be at my friend's house.."

Kiriya frowned, he was kind of enjoying watching her pet his animals, he could tell it made her happy and he found it cute. "Oh…well ok then, hey maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

Sakaki nodded. "Maybe. Bye." She said and left.

"Bye…" Kiriya said. He then scooped up Mya and continued walking Buster. He hoped he saw Sakaki again…

Sakaki approached Chiyo's house and knocked on the door. She knew she was late but somehow she wasn't bothered by it. She got to pet Mya and Buster, two adorable animals, and she didn't get bitten! And the boy, their master, Kiriya, he was nice as well..and handsome..Sakaki stopped herself there. That wasn't like her, thinking about things like that. She did hope they met again though. Chiyo-chan then came and opened the door. Sakaki could see she was late, for everyone, Osaka, Tomoe, Yomi, Kagura, they were all already there.

"Oh there you are Miss Sakaki! We were all waiting!" Chiyo said cheerfully, smiling.

"Yeah sorry, I got caught up in something…" Sakaki replied.

"Its ok! Come on in!" Chiyo told her.

Sakaki nodded and went inside…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it for ch.1! Sorry a lot of the girls weren't in this ch., but they will be next ch. I promise. Plus this is just the beginning of the fic, there's a lot more to come! I hope everyone likes it so far, I'll update when I can. I wanna try and update before school starts, which is Wednesday. So, anyway, review please! And if you wanna chat IM me at Lil Inu chan02!


End file.
